The Ball
by thosedogs0218
Summary: Hermione has always wondered why Draco Malfoy has hated her with a fierce passion. Of coarse, the feeling is mutual, and she vows she will hate him forever, until the mandatory Ball. With this new dance, will come new feelings, heartbreak, and secrets that will ruin everything. Can Hermione deal with it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is something new that I want to try and I seriously hope that you like it. I'm a die hard fan of Harry Potter and I'm writing this for other fans like myself! Please, PLEASE, _PLEASE,_ give my some reviews! I need you guys feedback for more chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF THE HARRY POTTER WORLD! ALL OF THE CHARECTERS BELONG TO JK. ROWLING! ENJOY...**

 **You should know:**

 **Draco Malfoy took Dumbledore help, but still has the dark mark**

 **No one is dead in this fic**

"Damn it!" Hermione Granger shrieked, causing curious glances to observe her. She had just watched her clumsy boyfriend, Ron Weasly, knock over her ink jar onto her perfectly written, four hour page of work. She glared at him, her fist clenched tightly. Ron found her rather adorable like this, and made the huge mistake at smiling lovingly at her. Her eyes seemed to grow excessively large as she stared at him.

"Ron I spent four hours on that assignment!" she hissed, making more people in the Gryffindor common room glance over in annoyance. She watched as Ron's blue eyes grew from affectionate, to peevish.

"C'mon 'Mione," he said warily, "Just do a little Scouring Charm, to clean that up. No big deal." Hermione leaned over the table and massaged her temples. Ron had been sitting with her for hours rambling on and on about Quidditch practice's, which she could honestly care less about, he had been stuffing his face with chocolates and cakes he got from Merlin knows where, and know, he had done _this._ She cleared her throat and said in her sweetest voice, "Ron, I really need some space to do my work in peace and quiet. Could you _please_ find someone, other than me of coarse, who is the least bit interested in what you have to say?"

Ron blinked at her then smiled agreeably before kissing her forehead. "Bye 'Mione." She simply smiled at him before doing a cleaning spell and re-reading her work. When she was finally finished she had carried her mountains of books back to their original bookcase. She sighed, and leaned against the wall of the common room, eying around. Ron had left and everyone was either studying, or talking. She had some free time before her potions class and had nothing to do at the moment. She smiled and circulated to the exit. ' _Why not study outside? It's a beautiful day.'_ she thought, smiling.

DMHGMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room with Pansy staring adoringly at his face as he read. His nerves were beginning to become aggravated as he looked up at her. "For the eighth time Pansy, would you get out of my face?" Pansy simply moved an inch or so back and sighed theatrically.

"Draco I want to go somewhere! Being stuck in here is giving me a headache. Draco groaned inwardly and smirked to himself. _If only she knew how much I want to hex her._ "You see Pansy, that's the thing about freedom, you absolutely don't have to stay here." Pansy sighed yet again and (if possible) scooted closer to him. This was nothing new to Draco Malfoy. He had been dealing with Pansy since he was in his first years at Hogwarts. Now being in their seventh year, she was basically just a horrible pest. "Draco, Draco, DRACO!" she whined, trying to get his attention. Draco felt his fingers begin to ascend to his wand, but he retained himself.

"Pansy," he said slowly, "If I take you outside you must promise me you won't talk to me for the rest of the day." She looked at him and hesitated, but smiled sweetly. "Okay Draco." He exhaled before standing for the exit. ' _If she even tries talk to me for the rest of the day, I'm going to have to get Crabbe and Goyle after her.'_ he thought before smirking. That would be the day.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHHDMHGDMHGDMH

When Draco stepped outside, he saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing. They weren't half bad, but he knew that Slytherin could terminate them easily. He looked over at Pansy who was following him around like a little lost puppy. The yard was filled with people, and the weather was gorgeous. A figure sitting by itself caught his attention. He squinted through the light to see it better. It appeared to be a girl by her hair and figure. Her hair was a pretty brown that was a unique pattern of different shades. She was leaning against one of the brick wall's of Hogwart's. As if by queue, she looked up and the wind made the decision to blow her loose curls friskily around her face. He was absolutely positive that he hadn't seen her around Hogwarts before.

"Draco?" Pansy started, puzzled, "Why are you staring at that mudblood?" At this moment Pansy could have sworn she saw Draco turn white as ice and stop as if he had seen The Dark Lord. He saw the girl turn and look at them and froze. It was that filthy mudblood Granger! He immediately felt sick with himself, was he actually interested in the looks of... _her_? "Can I help you Malfoy?" she asked from across the court, her voice irritable. It was only then that he realized they were closer than he originally thought. Had he been walking towards her?

"How dare you speak to me, you filthy, despicable, horrid mudblood?" he snapped at her, making her honey brown eyes meet his silvery gray ones. "If I'm correct Malfoy you were staring at _me_ , so I believe I have a right to ask you if you need something," she replied easily. Draco smirked at her, "I need you and your whole bloody population of mudbloods to simply disappear." At this Pansy gave a shriek of laughter and looked at him in awe.

"You get her, Draco!" she mused. Both people simply ignored her and stared bullets into each other. "Well fortunately Malfoy, I don't give a flying troll's arse what you want," she said venomously. Draco only smirked again and said, "Then why'd you ask?"

Hermione shot up and gripped her potions book in her little hands tightly. "Why did you have to ruin my perfectly happy day with your presence?" she hissed, her look cursing him.

Draco simply glared back with even more venom, and leaned against the wall. "The world should ask you that very same question every day, mudblood." Hermione felt herself flush with anger as she stormed away from him. "Damn you, you little nauseating ferret!" she shot back, hating him with every word. He shot up and yelled evilly, "Watch your mouth, mudblood!" She simply turned and gave him the finger before walking off.

He felt his eyes wander to her little frame and surprisingly nice legs as she walked on. He then turned his head sharply, as if he had been slapped. _'What the hell is wrong with you today?'_ He thought, sliding one of his hands through his hair. Pansy was grabbing his hand and swinging it wildly. "You okay, love?" she asked worriedly. Draco simply shook his hand out of hers and smiled. "Perfectly fine."

DMHGMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Hermione slammed her book down in the Gryffindor common room before beginning to storm off toward the girls dormitory. Her heart rate was starting to descend as she took careful breaths in and out. She never understood why Malfoy hated her so much. A quick flashback hit her as she began to feel her hands shake again. It was when she was in second year, and Malfoy would insult her in anyway he could think of. The comfort of Ron and Harry were the only things she found, well...comforting.

Then there was Ron, who asked her out 6th year. She really did love Ron and appreciated him with everything she had, but there was just something missing. Her thoughts of him calmed her, but only so much. She had almost made it to the stairs when a firm arm grabbed her shoulders turned her around.

It was Ron, with Harry right behind him. They both looked astonishingly happy before they saw her, which made her consider how she looked just then. Her face was most likely patchy and red, her eyes had an angry glow in them and her fist were balled up tightly. She unclenched them and tried her best to relax her face, but it was too late.

"What's up, Hermione?" Harry was asking, worry etched in his features.

"'Mione what happened?" Ron added. Their questions were being asked almost instantaneously.

"I'm fine guys," she said, grabbing for Ron's hand and smiling a Harry. "I've just studying harder for my exams in potions is all." Harry responded quickly.

"I don't believe you. Studying has never made you upset." Ron simply squeezed her hand tighter and asked again, "What happened?"

Hermione sighed and eyed a particular messy spot on the floor, finding it easier to stare at then the boys in front of her demanding gazes. She didn't want to tell them, but thought it would be best to end this quickly. "Draco just-" she began. Ron and Harry had already begun storming out of the commons, heading straight for the door. Hermione ran around them and blocked the front of the exit. Resting her back against the painting's door.

"Move Hermione." Harry said, his and Ron's face reddening. "What did he do?" Ron asked now, his blue eyes blazing with fury. Hermione swallowed hard as she thought of something to say to soothe them.

"He said the usual. 'You're a mudblood. How dare you talk to me.' It was really just the regular ignorant Malfoy conversation." She said firmly, keeping her eyes on both Ron's and Harry's. "And even if I let you out of this door in you're condition's right now, which in this case I won't, what makes you think that getting into a row with Malfoy will help anything?"

"He called you a mudblood?" Ron asked, he was visibly shaking now. "Ronald, just relax. Harry, honestly don't be so angry! Guys look at me!" She gave a quick twirl and smiled at them. "I'm okay! Perfectly fine and happy! I want to know what you were so excited about when you came in."

At this, Harry and Ron's green and blue eyes began to soften. "He didn't touch you right?" Ron asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Or do any spells on you? Or even attempt to do any?" Harry asked, his face still holding a bit of ambiguity.

"No, he didn't touch me, or hex me, or try to. He just acted like his usual ferret self. He's probably in his dorm trying to learn basic wizard spells now." Ron smiled and Harry grinned at her. "Most likely."

"Now, I guess we can say why we were so excited." Ron said, a huge smile appearing on his face. "Our Quidditch team was exceptional today! You should have seen us!" Harry gushed, sharing a smile with Ron who gleamed right back at him. Hermione noticed again how Quidditch had done well for them. They were both muscular and firm.

Her thought drifted to Malfoy walking up to her, she noticed how he was muscular as well and as usual drastically handsome. It was a shame that his personality clouded his appearances. That mutt Pansy had no problem worshiping his every step though.

The boys could go on and on about this useless sport for hours, and Hermione felt herself becoming bored quickly. She glanced over at the clock in the corner of the commons and smiled. She knew something that could get them moving, or Ron at least.

"-then Ginny practically dove past the two Bludger's, and she was just a blur!" Harry said now. "It was unbelievable 'Mione! Our Chasers our just completely-"

"Honestly you two," Hermione interrupted, "We have N.E.W.T.S. coming up, you could at least study for them instead of playing Quidditch for hours on end. I would also like to say," she said quickly before Ron could cut he off, "dinner should be starting shortly, we should get there."

"Finally," Ron started rubbing his stomach, "I'm starved!" Harry just smiled at Hermione who laughed, "As usual!" Ron glared at her and grabbed her in a huge embrace wiggling his fingers expertly down her torso. By the time he was done, Hermione was giggling helplessly and breathing heavily. " _STOP RONALD!_ " She giggled, struggling out of his embrace. _"Harry! HELP ME!"_ Harry simply laughed and ran his fingers through his already ruffled hair. "Are you finished teasing me?" Ron asked in her ear? " _Yes! Yes!"_ "Are you absolutely sure?" _"Yes! I promise!"_ Ron stop and Hermione scampered out of his arms and behind Harry, where she hid herself.

She laughed now as Harry grabbed her and began to swirl her around the great room. "Harry! Put me down!" she laughed and he set her down. "Let's go! I'm hungry." Harry said, heading toward the door. Hermione sighed playfully as Ron walked up to her and kissed her lightly on her lips. She beamed up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. Just long enough to hear Harry moan, "Get a room!"

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHHDMHGDMHGDMH

In the Great Hall, Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. Hermione ran her fingers down the red and yellow clothe laid gently on the middle of the table. It was really soft, the House-elf's must have just cleaned them. She frowned at this thought of them working day in and out making sure everything was perfect around the castle.

"Hermione! I haven't seen you all day!" A familiar voice shouted, causing Hermione turn around and smile. Ginny Weasley was making her way toward them, and she sat down right between her and Harry. Ginny leaned over and planted a kiss on Harry cheek before hugging Hermione tightly. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Have you?" Hermione asked the redhead, "I guess I've been everywhere today."

"Well I found out something that will blow your socks off," Ginny started, smiling mirthfully, "and Dumbledore is going to announce it tonight."

"And you can't tell me because..."

"Because as excited as I am about it, you should hear it from Dumbledore himself."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny, leaning her elbows against the table. She knew that Ginny got excited about pretty much everything that went on around the castle. So this news was nothing new. There was a nudge at the side of her arm and Hermione looked over curiously.

"I wanted to ask what happened to you today? I mean, I saw you storming out of the Court Yard and you looked pretty pissed about something."

"Oh, it was just Malfoy. Being his usual self."

"Ew," Ginny started, looking over at him, "You know I hate to say this, but Malfoy is looking pretty hot. I mean he's the eye candy of pretty much-"

"Ginny stop!" Hermione demanded, turning the redhead face forward, "Don't stare at him! And he's not- I mean hes not ugly but...It really doesn't matter!

Ginny leaned forward and sighed, running her hands through her hair. "It's too bad he's such an arse." Hermione couldn't help but find her agreement in her words as she took a daring glance over her shoulder at him.

He was laughing with Blaise Zabini, and taking a sip of his water. His white blonde hair was being illuminated by the warm light of the candles around the Hall. She could see the muscles under his shirt bulge from time to time as he joked and laughed with his fellow Slytherin's. She also noticed how half of the Slytherin girls were hanging on to every word he uttered. Some were leaning so far in, she was surprised they weren't sucked into his skin. Others were twirling pieces of their hair and batting their eyelashes flirtatiously. They could have been sitting their naked with a purple monkey around their necks for all the attention he was giving them.

Hermione rolled her eyes and faced forward again, only to catch the eyes of Ron next to her. ' _Crap!'_ She thought, and tried to smile innocently at him. "See something you fancy?" he asked her, with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Hermione felt a pang of relief. He wasn't mad.

"Absolutely not. I just can't believe that I let him upset me. He's really not worth it.

Ron made a noise of agreement, before Dumbledore's voice rang through the Great Hall.

"Good evening students at Hogwarts! I know many of you are quite famished due to your hard work and perseverance of studying for your N.E.W.T.S coming up in a few months. I have seen many students in my years come and go; but I feel a special connection between all of my student's here. I feel their destined for great things.

"As a resting period for you all, we have decided," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the group of professors behind him, "To grant you all a ball in four weeks!" There was a great applause as clapping from most of the girls, and groaning and sighing from most of the guys. The two guys included Harry and Ron.

"Oh, stop it you two!" Hermione scolded them, "You sound like a bunch of zombie's." Ginny smiled and only starting clapping louder.

"Was this the surprise?" Hermione asked her.

"Yeah, isn't it great! I have to take us shopping for a dress! Oh, the possibilities!"

"Ginny you should get a white dress! It will go perfectly with your red hair!"

"Really?" Ginny asked, running a hand through her hair, and inspecting the red strands.

"See what I'm talking about!" Ron exclaimed, pointing to Ginny, "Balls, dresses, _dancing!_ It turns girls completely...hysterical!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted, holding up his hand. The talking simmered until it completely stopped. "I must also say before we begin our magnificent feast, that this ball will be different from the others. There is a box in front of me. Inside the box, are the names of all of my 5th year students, and above names. You will be assigned the name of your date tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Ginny shouted, along with most the Great Hall. "We're being forced to attend with someone else!" Hermione heard herself panic.

"It's bad enough we have to _go_ to the ball, now we have to go with someone we may not even like!" Harry bellowed beside her, going scarlet.

"It's not fair!" Hermione heard Draco shout.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore called, "We have designed this ball the way we have because we have noticed that our Houses are not cooperating the way they should. There should be teamwork and unity between you all. This is the way the ball is and will remain. If you attempt to sneak about with someone other than your date to the Hogwart's Ball, one of our classified informers will report this straight to me.

"This experience may not be as monstrous as most of you may presume. As I said before," He went on now, looking at everyone over his half-moon shaped glasses, "This may be a step to a great destiny." As he said this, he looked at Hermione and smiled, making her smile weakly back at him. In her head she thought, _What in Merlin's name does that mean?_

"With that being said, let's feast!" He boomed, and the food magically appeared in front of them. Hermione sighed and looked over at Ginny, who was pouting.

"Come on Ginny! It can't be that bad!" Ginny simply shrugged and sighed.

"Let's hope not," she said mulishly. Hermione just hugged her as she let her mind drift back to the mysterious look Dumbledore sent her. What she didn't know was that a particular Slytherin had also been given this look, and was just as confused as she was herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I promise that I will NEVER be late like this again. I will update every week and this is a promise. I've been really busy with school I guess. But it's only been two days :P So this is chapter two and I seriously hope you guys liked Chapter one. This Chapter is going to have another Draco and Hermione conversation and I want you guys to look forward to it. Enjoy! Also, sorry to my previous readers for the re-upload, my computer crashed, and messed up a lot of my fanfiction work, causing me to restart it all. Patience guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF THE HARRY POTTER WORLD! ALL OF THE CHARECTERS BELONG TO JK. ROWLING! ENJOY...**

"Hey Draco!" shouted Blaise as the Slytherin's entered their common room. Pretty much everyone was sulking after hearing the news of their assigned date. Draco particularly dreaded this and prayed that this 'date' would be a Slytherin like him; however the look that Dumbledore gave him seemed to undermine this thought. Draco couldn't go to a ball with, or even touch, a mudblood. He didn't care if she was a dog with fleas as long as her blood was pure. He was a Malfoy, he couldn't associate with anything less than perfection.

He turned his head now and looked at the boy coming up to him, trying to hide his thoughts. Blaise was running up to him with his hair ruffled and his shirt opened. His eyes were huge as he stumbled in front of Draco, and let out a huge sigh as he hugged his knees, panting.

"What's the problem, Blaise?" Draco asked now, leaning against the nearest wall.

"She's crazy!" Blaise panted, pointing a finger toward the opened door he had just previously emerged from.

"Who's crazy?" Draco asked, feeling a bit amused at how panicked his friend was, "Since when can't you take on a girl, mate?"

"Amusing." Blaise responded, glaring at him.

"Well, whoever she is, she's gone now. You can get your tail from between your-"

"No mate, she's just hiding back there!"

"Who is?" Draco asked, taking a step towards the doorway. There was indeed a girl in the darkness, who stepped back immediately when she saw Draco. He saw her face briefly before she ran off into the darkness, it was Lavender Brown, the Gryffindor. What the hell was she doing anywhere _near_ us!

"Why was she here?" Draco demanded, pointing towards the door. He was pissed. Slytherin's never came near their commons, why the hell did those damned _Gryffindors_ always feel they were an exception to the rule?

"I just told her she was an embarrassment to wizards! I tell her that everyday and she doesn't even care! Today I say it and she attacks me!" He looked down at his shirt and made a whining sort of noise. "I liked this shirt!"

Draco looked away from his friend and closed his eyes to calm himself. In order to do so, he had to conclude himself to two consumptions. One, he wouldn't have to go to a ball with a mudblood, the universe wouldn't do that to him; And two, he would deal with those Gryffindors the way he always did. By humiliating the living hell out of them. This thought earned a smirk as he made his way towards the boys dormitories.

"As usual," he said to Blaise now, "I handled this like only I could. By making her run like hell at the mere sight of me." Blaise had caught his breath now, and slammed the door vulgarly, earning shouts of disturbance from sleeping Slytherins in their beds.

Draco laughed now as Blaise leaned against the door. His paranoid state seemed to be dissolving and was leaving behind embarrassment. He was looking around at the few Slytherins left in the commons, who were staring right back at him, laughs escaping their mouths. "You all can go to hell!" Blaise snapped at them before storming past Draco, who was trying his best to keep his composure cool. His chest was beginning to ache from holding in his laughter.

DMHGMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Hermione had just made it back to the commons when Ron grabbed her hand and smiled. "I have something for you," he said, digging in his pocket and pulling out a little heavy red box. He caressed her cheek with a big freckled hand. She looked up at his blue eyes, carefree and full of love and smiled at him. She grabbed the box from him and set it down on the table next to her. He looked down at her confused, "Aren't you going to open-" he began before being cut off by Hermione as she stood on her toes to kiss him.

He immediately pulled her closer, submerging his hands in her hair. He inhaled her smell that he was addicted to, Jasmine and Honey. Their kiss began soft and sweet before Ron began to feel himself lose control and he pressed her harder against him, possessing her, wanting her as close to him as possible. He did this until Hermione squirmed uncomfortably underneath him. He pulled back unwillingly and gazed down at her. "Sorry Mione, didn't mean to get that carried away luv."

"It's fine." She laughed, before hearing a retching noise behind them. Harry stood there, imitating himself throwing up. Hermione felt herself blush and look down, still smiling. She thought they were alone. Ron just laughed and said, "Isn't it funny that whenever we kiss, your there?" he asked, jovially. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "Not willingly, I promise you. I just came down to see if Ginny was here, but the pair of you must have scared her off."

"She's asleep in our dorms. She was pretty disappointed with the whole 'pick a date' news. She really wanted to go with you." Hermione said sadly.

"That," Harry said, "Is what I wanted to talk to her about. I'll just wait until tomorrow. If you two will do everyone a favor and not shag on the couches, we would appreciate that."

"Come off it, Harry." Ron sighed, turning back to Hermione as the other boy ran up the stairs to the boys dormitories. He picked up the red box and handed it back to her. She took it happily and opened it. Inside was a red ruby, shaped like a heart. There were little designs of swirls and curves at the bottom of the beautiful heart and smaller white diamonds spotting the black curves of the lower designing's. She felt herself gasp as she looked up at Ron, his eyes wide and waiting.

"Do you like it?" he asked worriedly. She looked up at him and could only give him a very toothy grin. She was speechless. Ron smiled at her and gave a restful sigh. "Is that a yes?" She only nodded, still beaming at the beautiful necklace in her hand. Then a thought hit her, that made her stomach drop a little.

"Ron, how much did this cost?" she asked, looking up at him with wide, curious eyes. The question seemed to take him by surprise and he frowned suddenly. His light blue eyes darkening.

"Why?" he asked, the mirth in his voice turning bitter.

"It's just...you didn't have to...I know that you financial situation is-"

"Is what? Tight? Listen Hermione," she looked up at him, he didn't say her full name unless he was pretty upset, "I don't need to hear that crap. If I get you something, I know I don't have to. I hate having to sit and listen to you worry about me spending _my_ money! If it makes you feel better, that used to be my grandmothers! It's been passed down! Meaning I didn't have to spend a thing!" He was red and staring at the crackling fireplace. They sat in silence for a while, Ron watching the fireplace, and Hermione watching Ron's face as it gained it's natural color and relaxed.

"Ronald?" She asked and he looked down at her, eyes millions of times softer than before. "Can you put it on for me?" she asked, raising the necklace carefully.

"Yes." He lifted it around her neck, where it fell heavily, leaving the coolness of the ruby on her skin. She pulled up her hair as Ron clamped the ends of the necklace securely. She turned and looked at him, smiling gently, and he gave her his usual crooked grin she loved. "You look beautiful." He said this with compassion and Hermione tried to return the look with her eyes before reaching up and ruffling his red hair.

"This is just in case you and me don't get paired up for the ball later. When whoever he is dances with you, that heart is a symbol of me, ok?" Hermione smiled and said teasingly, "When if I don't want a symbol of you?" Ron snorted and kissed her between her eyes.

"Well, it's not for you," Ron said simply, "It's for the guy that your dancing with. A reminder to him that your mine." Hermione nodded and he kissed her lightly on her lips, not wanting to get to carried away. They stayed like this for a while, In each others arms until they both decided to head to bed. When Hermione arrived, Ginny way sleepy soundly, with her blankets covering her head like usual. Hermione wanted to sleep with the necklace on, it made her feel...safe.

As she lay in bed, she started to ponder who she might be paired up with. She wondered why Dumbledore gave her that weird look. But more than anything, she wondered what would happen if it was someone she hated. She played with her hair as she thought, closing her eyes to sleep. A pair of steel gray eyes flashed under her eyelids making her bolt up. _What the hell?_ She rubbed her head with the palms of her hand and sighed. She didn't just see what she thought she saw. Or at least she hoped not...

She laid back down gingerly, afraid to close her eyes. But she did anyway. Only then, as she calmed, did she realize that she could hear her heart pounding away in her chest. Only then, did she think of the gray eyes and their owner. She felt her hand clench around the necklace as she thought about Malfoy. Trying to convince herself, more than anyone, of how much she hated him.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHHDMHGDMHGDMH

The next morning, the weather was beautiful, and the suns rays shone in the girls dorm with a cheerful bright light. Hermione had just opened her eyes to find Lavender sitting on the bed next to her, eyes wide open. She was making little sniffling sounds, as tears fell freely down her face. Hermione sat up slowly, and cleared her throat softly. Everyone else was still asleep and she didn't want them to be woken up. In her best comforting tone Hermione asked, "Lavender? What's wrong?"

Lavender jumped at Hermione's voice and turned to look at her with a tear stained face. She hadn't slept all night and it was visible on her tired face. Her hair was a tangled mess around her shoulders and her face was flushed. She looked horrible as she sat up straight and earnestly wiped the tears from her face.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Hermione looked at her for a moment before moving to sit by her on the bed. "Lavender, tell me. It's ok. I hate seeing by friends upset." Lavender said nothing, but she let out a shaky breath and began to cry silently. She reached out and hugged Hermione, who rubbed her back comfortingly.

"It's going to be a shock but...it's Blaise Zabini." Lavender started, making Hermione's brow crease in confusion. "We had kissed the night before Dumbledore's announcement of the ball, and I thought in the back of my gullible head that he would ask me to go." Hermione tried to keep her face set. This was all news to her. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? The two couldn't be more opposite. It's like Winter and Summer. Did Lavender honestly, expect it to work out? She said nothing however, only listened, nodding every few moments to show her interest.

"He never asked though," Lavender continued, "So I went up to him to ask _him_ and do you know what that lying bastard said to me? He said, 'Look! It's the little _mudblood_ that disgraces the wizarding world!' I was so pissed that I literally saw red, next thing I know, Malfoy's coming at me and I'm by the Slytherins common room. I ran off, but it took everything in me not to hex Blaise at the spot."

Hermione sighed. She hugged Lavender tighter, feeling sorry for her. Her mind was still racing from the fact that she actually kissed Blaise. How could she just keep something like this a secret! Sudden anger coursed through her as she thought of what Blaise had done to Lavender. Those damn Slytherins always found a way to hurt everyone around them.

"He's stupid, Lav." Hermione said rubbing her back a little faster. "A stupid, arrogant, spoiled Slytherin who pretty much always gets what he wants."

"He made me believe that he loved me and-"

"He's incapable of loving anyone else but himself. Did you sleep with him, Lav?"

"No, but I was going to. That's what hurts the most."

"You didn't though. Thank, Merlin you didn't." Hermione looked over at Ginny who's eyelids were beginning to stir, along with a few others. She turned her attention back to Lavender. "You should tell Ginny. In the mean time, people are starting to wake up, so go wash your face and relax." Lavender nodded and rubbed her red rimmed eyes.

"Can you send Ginny in the bathroom with me when she wakes? I want to tell her in there. Somewhere private." Hermione tried to give her a warm smile and wiped a few tears from Lavender's cheek. "Absolutely." Lavender nodded, and with another sigh, she stood and walked toward the bathrooms.

Hermione looked out of the windows once again. This time, the sun's rays weren't beaming at them, but shining elsewhere. It probably was going somewhere it felt it's cheerful glow would actually be appreciated. Hermione stared at it lustfully. She wanted the cheerfulness it brought her. She simply sighed and leaned back against Lavender's pillows; Awaiting for Ginny to rise from her peaceful sleep.

DMHGMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

It took about an hour in the bathroom with Ginny before Lavender came out her usual bright self. They all dressed into their robes and met the boys in the commons. Having had to pass the Slytherins table and Lavender's mood seemed to evaporate slightly, but she kept her head up and face clear of any emotion. Hermione saw Ginny beside her shoot the Slytherin table a disgusted look and she nudged her side. "Let it go, Gin." She made a small huffing noise but looked away.

As everyone sat in their usual seats, Hermione glanced around the Great Hall, and a big polished golden pot was sitting at the front of the room, a little bit above the professors table. It seemed to be bubbling, but instead of there being liquid, what was bubbling was strands of paper. Somewhere inside was my name and my mysterious date's as well. She felt her stomach tighten as she remembered that today was the day we found out who they would be going to the ball with.

"Mione' stop playing with your hair." It was a nervous habit that she tended to do and could always count on Ron to point it out. "It calms me down Ron."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because I want to actually have a good time at this ball and not have to worry about being paired up with someone I hate. Why aren't you nervous?"

Ron shrugged. "If I get paired up with someone I hate I just won't dance with them. No one said that we had to actually...you know...talk or anything. The rules clearly said that we just have to _go_ together."

"I'm sure that common sense would tell you that they want you to dance with your mystery date."

"Well," he said, leaning against the table, "They should have said that."

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled at whatever it was that Ginny had just said. He look over at Ron and said in a breezy sort of voice, "Your sister is a little upset about this whole date thing." Ron smiled and said in almost the exact same tone, "As are most of the girls in this bloody school. Mione' was just worrying about it." Ginny tucked a stand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat, before saying, "She, like most of the girls at this 'bloody school'," she said using her fingers as quotation marks, "know the importance of the fine art of a dance. Men, such as your self's, think that a dance is just a small thing that can be attended and dismissed. But what your not understanding is that it's something that's supposed to create memories. Something that your supposed to tell your children about. Who want's to say to their kid, 'I remember when I went too a ball with that guy or girl I hated.'

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry blinked at her. It looked as if he were about to say something before the sound of Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed across the Great Hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please!" Everyone instantaneously went quiet. "This morning you will be assigned your date for the upcoming ball. This, again, is not a punishment, but an open door for many up-coming possibilities." Ginny rolled her eyes and mumbled something foul under her breath.

"This is the order in which your date will be assigned. Several pieces of paper from the Golden Pot will immediately travel across the room to you. Afterward, you will eat your morning breakfast and head for your first class. Today, we all hope that you get who your honestly need to be your partner. Happiness is not the absence of your problems, it's the ability to deal with them. With that, enjoy the rest of your day!"

All was quite until pieces of paper started flying in many different directions of the room. Some people looked up at them fearfully, hoping that good luck was on their side. Others looked at them longingly, excited about who their dates would be. It seemed like hours went by as Hermione waited, though she knew it could've only been a few seconds before a small piece of paper landed delicately in front of her.

She didn't even have to pick it up to read the finely written letters of the note. She took a deep breath and decided to pick it up anyway and read the note she thought about all night:

Hermione Granger,

We are pleased to enlighten you that your

date for the End Ball will be Mr. Draco Malfoy!

We hope that you both enjoy this special opportunity!

Hermione felt her eyes widen as she whipped around staring at Malfoy, who had only just received his note. _No way!_ She thought, feeling herself stiffen. She looked at this letter again, reading it again, and again. Thinking, hoping, that it would change. _Please don't do this to me!_

 _HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHHDMHGDMHGDMH_

Draco eyed the ballroom, watching everyone's reactions to the small papers that were one by one finding their way to their person. Everyone was quite and looking up. As hard as it was for him, Draco tried to make himself appear bored and uninterested; But in reality, his stomach was dancing to find out who his date was. He began cracking his knuckles, a nervous habit he had that no one knew about.

Blaise got his note first and as soon as it hit the table, Blaise greedily grabbed it and held it up, a smile on his face. Draco watched hid friend's smile go from huge, to moderate, to non-existent. Before he could ask Blaise who he had been assigned, a small piece of paper landed right n front of him. Draco stared at it, praying that it was someone pure. That's all he wanted.

Cautiously, he picked up the thin paper and read the cursive letters:

Draco Malfoy,

We are pleased to enlighten you that your

date for the End Ball will be Miss Hermione Granger!

We hope that you both enjoy this special opportunity!

Draco blinked at it. Then, almost immediately, it clicked. _Of all the impure mutts in this damn school, they pair me with the dirtiest!_ The paper tore in half, and he realized that he had been squeezing it tightly. He felt the blood in his veins begin to boil as he looked at Granger. She was looking at him, and then at the note. And with as much passion as he could muster he stared at her right back. They looked at each other before, she stood and began storming out of the Great Hall. She walked right past him, glaring the whole way towards the exit.

"Your out of your mind if you think I'm going anywhere with you!" He spat, before she stopped half-way to the door, her hand balled up tightly.

"Malfoy, I promise you that the day I grace you with my presence, you'll be all dressed up in you casket." Draco stood up.

"Was that a threat Granger?"

"And if it was Malfoy?"

"Then this breath will be your last, and yes, _this_ is a threat." Hermione spun on her heel, close to tears. She was halfway to the door when Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around. She immediately grabbed her wand and pointed it square at his chest, and he let go. The Hall went quite, as students watched.

"I _dare_ you, mudblood," he hissed, glaring at her.

"Don't underestimate me. I'll hex you and won't blink an eye." She had meant to say this with more confidence, but instead, it was a shrill whisper.

"Then do it."

Harry and Ron had just turned to see why the Great Hall had gotten so quite, when they saw the scene; Hermione, small compared to the Malfoy in front of her with a wand pointed steadily at his chest. Her eyes were sharp and her hand unwavering. Draco was staring at her, his face set with a look of hate and anger. Ron was the first one up, followed by Harry.

Professor Snape was also nearly to the two anger students.

"DO IT!" Draco spat, stepping closer to her so that her wand dug deeper into his chest. Hermione flinched, and bit down on her jaw to keep it from chattering. He was scary, she couldn't deny that fact.

"Expelliarmus!" Professor Snape shouted, sending Hermione's wand flying. Ron had reached them by then and was looking over Hermione to see if she was at all hurt. Harry was glaring at Draco, daring him to make another move. Snape on the other hand was glaring at all of them. In his usual strict and yet calm voice he said, "Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, if you'll please follow Professor McGonagall to her office where you will proceed to receive your punishment for such...reckless behavior. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly, if you would take your seats.

"Professor, she didn't do anything wrong! If anything she just defended hers-"

"I said _sit down!"_ Snape snapped, his voice sharp. Ron turned and went red all over, his fist balled. Harry looked over at Hermione and she nodded, as if to say, 'I'm okay.' Harry nodded in reply before turning and heading back to the Gryffindor table. The Rest of the Great Hall chattered furiously as Hermione and Draco left, buzzed over what had just happened.

As Hermione followed Professor McGonagall to her office she kept all eye contact with the boy next to her to an absolute minimum. And he didn't have a problem with that at all. As McGonagall scolded them the whole way to her office neither were paying much attention, both had enough on their minds already. Number one being not killing each other before, the week is over. Scratch that, before the night is over. And with one look at the pair of them, anyone could tell it would be easier said than done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **A/N: Hi! Again, school, we just started you know!. I will update every week and this is a promise. So this is chapter three and I seriously hope you guys liked Chapter two. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF THE HARRY POTTER WORLD! ALL OF THE CHARECTERS BELONG TO JK. ROWLING! ENJOY...**

Once more, Hermione blew a strand of her hair halfway into the air, only to see it casually fall back onto her nose. She sighed and pressed her cheek deeper into her knuckles. She heard the impatient ticking of the clock behind her, and rolled her eyes. Where was he? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. But it was no business of hers, she was here five minutes early and therefore doing what she did best. Following the rules.  
She blew a bit harder onto the strand of hair again, and rubbed her eyes with her palms. She'd been sitting here bored out of her mind, and she couldn't even do an assignment while she waited! Just one more hour to go, or at least that's what she was telling herself. The clocks ticking only seemed to become louder and louder with each passing minute. She felt her finger begin to tap on the wooden desk involuntarily, the emptiness of the room getting to her.  
Suddenly, the door flew open, and she turned frantically, thinking that her time was up. She began to stand until she saw the white blond hair of the boy rushing in before her. Her high hopes of leaving crumbled, replaced by a feeling of hate and anger. She huffed and turned, throwing herself back against the seat and burying her head into he arms.

She heard Draco rushing by her, and into furthest seat away, in the corner of the room. He sat down, and ran his fingers through his hair. His shirt looked ruffled, his cheeks flushed, and his lips really, really, pink. There was the sound of clicking against the hard floor, it sounded like heels running away. Hermione blinked at him. Was he serious? He could've been in serious trouble, he could still be in serious trouble for being late, and it's because of a make out session? Wow. Again, absolutely none of her business. She swallowed her disgust and turned away from him. Crossing her arms stubbornly.

She refused to look at him. She tucked the loose strand of hair behind her ear, knowing that it would just escape in just a moments time. She could hear his labored breathing become normal as the minutes ticked on. Again, she tapped her finger against the wooden desk. Her foot jingled back-and-forth , desperate to leave. Why couldn't they have at least given us the punishment of cleaning the trophies? Just sitting in a room for pointless hours was completely... Pointless. Unconsciously, she began drumming all four fingers along the desk. She could still feel his presence in the room, it was making her uncomfortable.

"Granger, shut up with that insufferable noise." Draco wasn't looking at her, but at his nails as he settled further into his chair. Hermione, irritated enough already, only began drumming harder.

"Didn't you hear me Grang-"

"Malfoy, I will try to disassemble this the best way I can for you," she said, turning to face him finally, "I have absolutely no intentions of talking to you what-so-ever. If you would kindly buzz off and let me sulk in piece, I would be greatly appreciate it."

Draco looked at her for a moment before he began laughing, a smirk forming on his face. "As if I _want_ to be sitting in a room with someone who could make a sewers water seem clearer that her own blood!" His smirk only grew when Hermione turned to face him, her stare calm and even.

"Well," she said, folding her legs in her chair, "I prefer being a "mudblood" than having to sleep with my own cousin in order to keep my bloodline, what is it again...oh yeah, "pure."

"I'm surprised by the ignorance of that brainless statement. Aren't you suppose to be the brightest wizard of your-"

"I'm surprised that you would waste valuable seconds of your time talking to a mudblood."

"I'm surprised that you've finally learned your place. Took you long enough."

"I'm surprised that your still moving your lips when I've already told you that I had no intention of talking."

"What have you been doing the last two minutes, Granger?"

Hermione, turned away from him and cursed under her breath. The strand of hair had found it's way into back to her nose, and as she tucked it back vigilantly, she heard Draco's smooth voice say, "Exactly."

The hour seemed to drag on as Hermione sat, daydreaming of places she'd rather be. One of the them on her list included hell. Draco would occasionally spin his wand through his fingers and stare out the window. She thought more than once of asking him what he was thinking about before she realized, she couldn't care less. In order to keep arguments to a minimum she decided to drum her fingers against her arms instead. When the door finally, _finally_ , opened, Professor McGonagall stood there looking as stiff as ever. Hermione scrambled her books together and practically ran to the door.

"I'll see you both tomorrow, same time as today, mind you; and lets try to be on time, Mr. Malfoy." Draco, looked a bit shocked, but only after second he said, in a bored voice, "Yes, Professor." He was out of the classroom right after Hermione. He stretched and and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking right past her, zero eye contact. She crossed her arms across chest and restrained from sticking out her tongue from behind him. She didn't care how immature it was. Instead, with lots of willpower, she just turned in the other direction. She was just beginning to unwind when a familiar voice was heard a little ways down the hall.

"I need to talk to you, now. Please...just listen. It's important."

Okay, so Hermione knew it was Lavender, but who in the world was she talking-

"Blaise, please! I've been lying to my friends and family and I can't do it anymore!"

"You're going to have to suck it up, Lavender! Nobody, can find out about this!" Blaise was whisper/yelling, he sounded beyond pissed; and Lavender sounded distressed, grieved, heartsick, and so, so tired. Hermione wanted to go and hug her, but decided to not interrupt such a intense moment. She was in the process of turning to leave when Lavender shouted, "Blaise, how can you say that? It's YOUR child I'm carrying!"

DMHGMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Hermione froze, her body disobeying what her mind was screaming for it to do. _This is none of your business!_ She sighed softly, making herself flat against the nearest wall as she listened, keeping a tight grip on her books. Wouldn't want those to slip now. _Your a horrible, horrible person._ She took a deep breath and inched closer to the couple, until she was close enough to hear perfectly. With a bold step, she peeked around the corner. Blaise was gripping Lavenders shoulders tightly, glaring at her.

"Shut up, Lavender! You want the whole school to hear you?"

"If that's what it takes for you to realize this is serious."

"Tell a soul, and I promise it'll be the worst day of your life."

Lavender blinked at him, obviously hurt, and hid her shaking hands behind her back. Her eyes were glassy as she sniffled. "The worst day of my life is the day I thought that sleeping with you would be a good idea."

Blaise let go of her arms, and crossed his. "Really? Sad part is, you were only so-so, I've had MUCH better. Your thoughts?" Hermione and Lavender gasped, Lavender's was full of pain and torment, Hermione's was soaked with pity. Lavender had her hand over her mouth, a lonely tear slipping from her left eye. "Why, Blaise?" she whispered, her bottom lip quivering.

Blaise rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I don't know Lavender, maybe I'm just not interested anymore. Is this all you wanted? I have to get to Potions." With that, he turned, walking away, cracking his knuckles and whistling a soft tune. Leaving Lavender standing there, eyes red and hands shaking. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and her fingers were clenched. Something possessed Hermione to assist, something powerful. She dropped her books and walked over to Lavender, who snapped her head in Hermione direction briskly, her eyes frantic.

"Her-Hermione, it's n-not what I sounded like! I j-just made it a b-bigger deal than necessary," her words were fast, and her hiccups from crying were fresh in her voice.

"Lavender-"

"You c-can't tell anyone you know! It's a s-secret Hermione! Please u-understand! If Blaise f-find out that anyone k-knows he'll think-"

Hermione hugged her. Gripping her tightly and rocking back and forth slightly. Lavender immediately burst into tears, hiding her face into Hermione's shirt. Her face was hot and wet as she cried, squeezing Hermione tightly and shaking. "What am I going to d-do?" she blubbered into the others girl neck.

Hermione sighed, and began to calculate things in her head the would make Lavender feel better. But she fell short and just said in a low voice, "Let's get you back to the Common Room."

DMHGMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Ginny was in the bathroom with Lavender, and the fourth hour had just past. Hermione sat, her hair irritating her to a boiling point. It kept sliding out from the thin band and tickling her face, She pulled it all back again, which barely did anything at all. Her paper was almost finished, and she set her quill down, bringing her knees to her chin. When Lavender told Ginny, it took both Lav, Hermione, and the poor table in the common room to hold her back.

"That self involved, long headed, arse!" Her shouts were heard in the halls, which made a few First years scurry out of the common room swiftly. There was a baby inside of Lavender. A life. Hermione felt the surge of white anger flare up through her veins again. Blaise just walked away from her like she was just a kid selling wand decorations on the street. She began to think of the pain Lavender must be going through, and hugged her knees tighter, poor Lavender.

A piece of hair fell over her face again, and this time, Hermione didn't even notice.


End file.
